


Staring in the Great Hall

by ElectricBlueLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, implied blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean and Seamus found out about Draco and Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring in the Great Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the exact layout of Hogwarts, so I guessed on where I think the astronomy tower would be.

“He’s doing it again.” Seamus whispered.

Dean looked up to see Harry, sat on the other side of the table a few people down from them, absentmindedly pushing his food around on his plate as he stared across the Great Hall.

Dean angled himself slightly towards Seamus and glanced to the side to follow Harry’s line of sight.

“Who do you think he’s looking at?” Dean asked, keeping his voice low.

“I bet it’s a Slytherin. If it was anyone else, he would have made a move by now.” Seamus replied, turning towards Dean to look as well. 

Dean’s eyes swept over the Slytherin table. “I bet it’s Zabini.” He guessed.

“What’s makes you say that?” Seamus asked.

“Cause Zabini’s fit.” Dean turned back to his food with a shrug. 

Seamus stayed facing Dean, watching the Slytherins in his periphery. "No one's going to argue with you on that one, but what makes you think Harry would go for a bloke. Didn’t he date Ginny for a while?”

“So did I.” Dean snorted. “Look how that turned out.” He smirked as he slipped a hand under the table to rest on Seamus’ thigh. 

“Good point.” Seamus grinned as Dean traced lazy circles with his fingertips before giving his thigh a gentle squeeze and returning his hand to the table.

“What if it’s Malfoy?” Seamus joked, turning back to his food as well.

Dean paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. His eyebrows knitted together for a moment as he thought. Then he dropped his fork back to his plate.

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” 

“Dean, I was kidding.” Seamus rolled his eyes. He was slightly concerned his boyfriend may be losing it.

 _Malfoy and Harry_ , what was Dean thinking? Harry hated Malfoy. He was constantly talking about how annoying he was. In fact, Harry probably talked more about Malfoy than anything else. And they were constantly fighting and teasing each other. Though, now that he thought about it, they didn’t fight as much as they used to. 

Seamus thought back on a conversation he’d had with Harry last week. Harry had been rambling about something Malfoy had done in class, something about showing off or being a git. Seamus had tuned him out after a few minutes in favor of enjoying the view of Dean’s ass across the Gryffindor common room where he was bent over a table helping Neville decipher his Potions homework. 

_“Have you ever noticed how pale Draco’s eyelashes are? Like, they’re almost translucent until they catch the light in this particular way that just turns them golden.” Harry had said, his voice distant and slightly dreamy._

Seamus hadn’t registered the comment as odd in his distracted state, but looking back on it he realized that it wasn’t the first time he had heard Harry describe Malfoy’s eyelashes in great detail. 

“Holy fuck. You’re right.” 

“I know. It just makes sense. Sometimes, it seems like he's all Harry thinks about.” Dean shook his head and smiled. “Even when they’re fighting, they’ve got that whole little boy pulling a little girl’s pigtails to show he likes her kind of thing going on.”

“Who is pulling who’s pigtails in this scenario?” Seamus asked with a sly smile.

“This isn’t the time for your kinky fantasies, Seamus.” Dean scolded his boyfriend, but mentally filed away the image his brain was creating for later. 

\-----

As they walked out of the Great Hall together, Dean’s arm fell easily around Seamus’ shoulders. No one had been surprised when they first got together. It just seemed right.

They took their time walking back to the Gryffindor dorms. Dean’s arm had slipped from Seamus’ shoulders in favor of lacing their fingers together.

“Do you think Malfoy knows how Harry feels?” Dean asked after a quiet pause in conversation.

Seamus thought for a moment. He had been watching Harry stare across the Great Hall for weeks, but he had never seen anyone return the look. Then again, he hadn’t thought to look at Malfoy before today. 

Before Seamus could respond, his thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked shoulders with him as they brushed past. 

“Sorry, Seamus.” Harry called over his shoulder. He didn’t appear to have heard Dean’s question as he continued to half walk, half run down the hall. The common room door was in view now, but Harry rushed right past it, turning the corner and heading towards the Astronomy Tower instead.

Seamus raised his eyebrows and turned a questioning look towards Dean. Dean just shrugged and shook his head, having no better idea what the hell Harry was up to then Seamus did. 

They didn’t make it more than five steps before someone else knocked shoulders with Dean.

Malfoy turned and paused long enough to mumble a quick apology, before continuing in the direction of the Astronomy Tower. He looked distracted and his cheeks were slightly flushed. 

Dean grinned at Seamus before pulling him along by their joined hands in the direction Malfoy disappeared in. They kept their distance, following the sound of Malfoy’s rushed footsteps up the long winding staircase. 

They reached the tower out of breath, desperately trying not to breathe too loudly and get discovered. They stayed hidden in the shadows by the stairs.

Harry was looking out over the grounds. The air was cool and the sun was just starting to hang low in the sky. Malfoy stopped a few meters away from him.

“You can’t do that, Harry.” Malfoy’s voice sounded strained and for a moment Seamus wondered whether they had been very wrong about all this and Malfoy had actually followed Harry to hurt him. His hand moved to grip his wand automatically. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Draco.” There was a smirk to Harry's voice that suggested he knew exactly what Malfoy was talking about. Some of the tension in Seamus’ shoulders relaxed. It didn’t escape Seamus that Harry and Malfoy were apparently on a first name basis now. 

“This!” Malfoy waved the folded piece of paper in his hand around. “This note you slipped in my pocket on my way to dinner.”

Harry grinned. Malfoy shot him a glare, unfolded the paper, and cleared his throat. 

“ _It’s driving me crazy not being able to touch you in public. Every time I see you, it takes all of my self-control not to shove you up against the nearest wall and kiss you or drag you off to the nearest empty classroom and drop to my knees and just let you…_ ”

Malfoy's eyes slid shut and he took a shaky breath, trying to regain his composure. 

“I think Malfoy knows how Harry feels.” Dean whispered and Seamus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

When Malfoy spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper and Seamus had to strain to hear.

“Do you know how bloody uncomfortable it is to listen to Pansy natter on for half an hour about how 'beautifully odd' Lovegood is with a bloody erection.” 

“Wait, Pansy likes Luna?” Harry let a small smile slip through his previously smug expression.

“Harry! Not the point. I’ve been half hard since the beginning of dinner!” Draco practically shouted, his calm facade cracking. 

Harry's smug smirk returned full force. 

“I could take care of that for you.” He moved to step forward, but Malfoy was faster, striding forward quickly to close the distance between them. Malfoy’s lips crashed into Harry’s as he pressed him into the wall, his fingers tangling desperately into Harry’s perpetually messy hair. 

Harry’s hands landed on Malfoy’s hips. He used his hold to flip their positions shoving Malfoy back against the wall. He placed a quick kiss on his lips before sinking to his knees and beginning to fumble with Malfoy’s belt.

“We should go.” Dean whispered, taking hold of Seamus’ hand again and dragging him away. 

“But I wanted to watch.” Seamus whined, but let himself be pulled away anyways, willing to leave only so he could go somewhere more private with Dean.

He would interrogate Harry about his relationship later. Maybe Harry would have some ideas that would get Dean as riled up as Draco had been. Not that their sex life wasn’t already fantastic, Seamus just liked to find new ways to push Dean’s buttons. 

Seamus could just imagine Dean’s face if he found a dirty note from him in his pocket. He imagined Dean sitting in the middle of class, trying to hide the fact that he’s hard, reading all the things he wanted to do to Dean or all the things he wanted Dean to do to him. 

With that image in his mind, Seamus took the lead. He dragged Dean into the nearest empty hallway and dropped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> Also, I am [ElectricBlueLilies](http://electricbluelilies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you're interested.


End file.
